


Constellations in your eyes

by NatMatryoshka



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: And Kyber crystals too, Daily routine and much fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatMatryoshka/pseuds/NatMatryoshka
Summary: Some everyday moments in Chirrut and Baze life, before they meet Jyn and the others. Just fluff, kyber crystals, and a marriage.





	

The first time Chirrut enters the Temple, he's mesmerized by what he feels.  
He has never seen anything of the world around him, but he got used to it with time: the Force had accompanied his steps since he was a child. And the Force is now whispering to him, showing the true colours of the building: bright white from the kyber crystals set on the facade, a golden shimmer on its hallways, a warm light that makes everything familiar. He breathes in and smile, leaning on his staff to walk. He's only fifteen, he's a new Guardian of the Whills. He can't help but feeling happy. 

 

Baze Malbus becomes his personal guardian five years later.  
He's a big boy, or at least "big" it's the first impression Chirrut gets when he's next to him. His voice sounds like a lion roar and he's a bit grouchy around people he doesn't know well, but he always has a gentle word for his companions, for Chirrut in particular. They become inseparable in a short time.  
Chirrut likes to sit on the rooftop of the Temple at night: he can't look at the stars, but he doesn't need to. They give him a lovely vibe. _It feels as they're telling you stories about planets you've never visited,_ he says to his companion, and Baze sits next to him, trying listening to them. The silence surrounds them, as they enjoy each other's company.  
The big man looks at his face, dwelling on his pale blue eyes, surprised by that unusual, beautiful colour. He'd seen many eyes in his life - he was an assassin after all, it's part of his work to learn something about people simply looking at their features - but never so bright, so alive. It's like a shard of Jedha's sky left its place to follow the young man wherever he goes.  
Chirrut looks at the sky and entire constellations shine in his eyes. His face shines for them too, and it's all so beautiful Baze can't help but keep looking at him. 

 

Baze is a guardian too, but he uses guns and rifles more than sticks and movements to fight and protect his new companion. _They probably assigned him to me because he's so big and strong_ , Chirrut thinks to himself, but he doesn't mind at all. He likes to walk along Jedha's dusty streets, greeted by gentle words, with Baze following him a few steps behind: he feels his eyes on the back. He's always been more than capable of walking without aid and handle himself, but it's not bad to have someone who looks after you. Baze isn't nosy, he lets him have his personal space and never interferes with his daily habits: when Chirrut talks about the Force to the people who like listening to him, he keeps a certain distance, always checking the surroundings. But when he stands up with too much haste and almost falls on the floor (sometimes even the most skilled warriors trip over their feet), Baze always runs to help him, holding the man tight, as he's afraid of seeing him fall to pieces. His arms are strong and Chirrut feels safe, but he doesn't say anything. He only smiles at him.

"This one?"  
The crystal is small and smooth: it's like holding a piece of warm ice in his hands, but Chirrut is not sure about it. His mouth curves, he puts it down and spreads his hand out to Baze, waiting for the man to give him another stone.  
The second crystal is cold. Totally cold: its soul is far from there. Chirrut tries to connect with it, but that little object doesn't seem to answer and he can only put it down, next to the other one. He shakes his head.  
Baze places another crystal in his hand, trying not to show his slight frustration. "And this one? Can you feel it?"  
Chirrut tries to open his mind, hoping that the crystal might answer to his calls. It gets warm for a short moment, he believes they've finally found the right one... but the warmth lasts only for a bit: the crystal is cold again, his soul gone. He shakes his head once more, trying to understand that reaction. He doesn't know what to think, but he feels sorry for himself. Maybe his connection with kybers is not strong enough, maybe he doesn't know how to reach out to them, to make them feel him like he can sense them. He stays there, in silence.  
Meanwhile, Baze is fumbling about his robes, searching for something hidden under his red armor, then he finally finds what he was searching for: a small pendant tied to a piece of twine, a kyber crystal he found time ago while patrolling the streets around the Temple, buried in a pile of dust and dry leaves. The crystal is warm and transparent, he kept it as a lucky charm because it was too beautiful to be left on a dusty street, forgotten. And perhaps because he believes both in Force and luck, and Chirrut's presence has enforced his spiritual side.  
He opens his companion's hand and gently places the kyber crystals on the palm.  
"Try with this."  
Chirrut takes a deep breath then he lightly touches the crystal with his fingertips. The surface is smooth in some corners and rough in others, but the warmth he feels is totally new, sweet and ferocious at the same time. It bites and reassures him, and tells a story to his ears. Something familiar and unexcpected. A gift.  
"This is the right one!"  
The young man stands up and searches for his companion, then throwing his arms around his chest and holding him tight in a hug. He's small and light like a child and, for a moment, Baze doesn't know what to do, how to behave. He only holds Chirrut close to him and smiles, happy for the gift he gave him, for the crystal he ties to his neck. Then he blushes, hoping his companion doesn't notice the warmth on his cheeks. 

 

Their first kiss is clumsy and sweet, terribly sweet.  
Baze doesn't absolutely know how to move: he's a skilled assassin, he never tried to take the first step with the boys he liked during his life... Chirrut is new to that type of things too, but he's eager to try, to make him know how much he loves him. So they make a small mess of hands and lips, biting a bit each other's lips, ending in a long laugh. Chirrut's body shakes and he moves away from his guardian, stopping seems almost impossible and they don't want to, after all.  
Everything is perfect.  
After some minutes of embarassment, Baze takes his face gently in his hands, careful not to hurt him in any way. He caresses his smooth cheeks with his rough hands, gently brushing his fingertips against Chirrut's skin. His companion smiles faintly, letting him touch his closed eyes, tender skin on his forhead, on his nose. And then Baze tries again, to kiss his lips without hesitation, and this time the kiss is more intense, maybe even sweeter, if possible. He leaves Chirrut the time to learn the shape of his man's mouth, the way he moves his lips to capture his, amazed and curious like he's tasting something he has never tasted before. His stubble tickles him.  
Then, Chirrut asks his guardian to let him touch his face, and Baze surrenders under that gentle touch. The monk's slender hands analyze every detail, touching his eyes and the shape of his nose lightly, caressing the stubble and then running his fingers in his long, thick hair. They're long and wonderfully soft, with a small braid near his ear, just like a lion mane.  
"You're so handsome", he whispers. And Baze can't stop the heart to jump in his chest. 

 

They get married years later: it's one of those events that will happen one way or another, that sort of things chosen by fate, or maybe by the Force.  
It's a simple ceremony, nothing too luxurious: they give a new kyber crystal to one another, tied to small chains. Chirrut has chosen his after a long day of researches, feeling that it might have been the right one, Baze is not skilled like him in these matters, but he has searched for a long time until he'd found one that spoke of his man. Maybe it won't be the right one, who knows? But he loves him, and he's sure Chirrut will understand.  
The ceremony ends soon, and then they are alone, sitting on their favourite place on the terrace. The wind is blowing, the stars are shining as always, even if their day is quite a special one.  
Baze smiles but stays silent, while Chirrut sits next to him. But the big man breaks the silence after a few moments.  
"So... I have to put up with you for my entire life?"  
The young monk starts to laugh and leans his head against his husband's shoulder. _His husband, right._ He will get used to the sound of that word, but they were connected even before that official ceremony. Their thoughts always go in the same direction, and sometimes one can guess the other's intentions only listening at his voice. He loves him. The Force wanted to give him the most beautiful gift ever, and Chirrut won't ever be thankful enough.  
"Oh, yes. It really looks like you'll have to go through a real pain, huh?"  
Baze moves his head to touch Chirrut's and laughs with him. "A real sweet pain, you mean. But I won't change a stupid like you for no one else. You know that, right?"  
"I know."  
Chirrut takes his hand, holding him tight, enjoying that light weight between his fingers. The night wraps them up like a blanket, and Chirrut has stars in his eyes, once again.  
They shine brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I went to the cinema to see Rogue One and bam! the movie hit me like a rock. The end made me so sad, but I desperately wanted to write something about my space dads... and here it is, a small collection of small fics with no pretenses.  
> I invented all the details, included the ceremony with kybers and the way Chirrut communicates with them: they're part of my headcanons, even if I wanted to learn something more about the Guardian of the Whills in general ;_;  
> I thank my beautiful bae Ailisea as always: her kindness and lovely beta-reading is indespensable for me.


End file.
